England, Irland
by Emerald Bubbles
Summary: This is an S/T romance some mey hate it, some may like it


England, Ireland, Scotland, Wales inside, outside puppy dogs tails  
  
By Emerald Bubbles & Heffalump  
  
AN: Every thing written in italics is what Tam is writing in her diary and any letters.  
  
Part 1: Balls and Rumours  
  
The Gryffindor fifth year boy where discussing the oncoming winter ball. Seamus Finnegan was looking at the bed at the end of the room smirking. Romulus Lupin as usual was sleeping. He was the only boy who didn't hang around with the other Gryffindor boys; he hung around with Tamara Black the weirdest girl in their year.  
  
"Do you think he's dead?" teased Seamus.  
  
"No" smirked Dean.  
  
"Oh Romulus!" called Seamus airily "do you think you'd like the girls to see you like that"  
  
"Grrr" said the fluffy pillow that was Romulus' head.  
  
"Is that a yes?" teased Seamus.  
  
"No" snapped Romulus "and I can see I won't get any sleep tonight" he complained.  
  
"We'll shut up, if you tell us who you're taking to the ball," said Ron.  
  
"Hannah" muttered Romulus.  
  
"I thought you'd take Tam," said Harry.  
  
"She's already going with someone," he snapped obviously not wanting to tell them who.  
  
"Seamus is going to take me of course," boasted Lavender Brown.  
  
"Harry might ask me" smirked Pravati.  
  
"Ron's taking me" smiled Hermione.  
  
"I'm being taken by Dean" giggled Jackie.  
  
"What about you Tam?" asked Hermione.  
  
"You'll tease me if I told you" murmured Tam her eye's lifting from her diary for the first time.  
  
"No we won't" lied Lavender. Tam knew by about lunchtime tomorrow everyone would know and Tam knew what a gossiper Lavender was.  
  
She gulped dreading her answer "D-Draco M-Malfoy" everyone gasped.  
  
Tilly do you think I should've told them I'm going with Draco?  
  
No! You did good to tell them, besides he's only your twin brother!  
  
Exactly! My twin brother, how embarrassing!  
  
Nobody knows he's your brother.  
  
Yeah but now they'll think I'm in love with him and Lavender will help the rumours along with out a doubt.  
  
I know Tam but you've been under prosecution before why's this different?  
  
My dignity and pride is at stake! Listen I've got to go it's nearly 10:00 see-ya  
  
Bye  
  
The next day, as Tam guessed, the rumours where flying with the help of Lavender Brown. They where saying that Tam and Draco where dating, meeting all over the school.  
  
"I'm going to murder Lavender tonight" snapped Tam after she was asked about the hundredth time "Are you and Malfoy dating?"  
  
"You were the one who told her about it" pointed out Romulus.  
  
"Yes I did but I was forced to go with him" she complained "Mum made me"  
  
"Oh, hoping you two will stop this sibling rivalry" said Romulus wisely.  
  
"Yeah" Tam said spirits falling "I'll never hear the end of this" They headed towards potions. Everyone was chatting noisily as they arrived. Lavender Brown was gossiping with the other Griffindor girls.  
  
"She's here" squealed Lavender Brown.  
  
"Oh Tammy" called Pravati "your BOYFREND is waiting" There was Draco standing looking downcast blushing. He mumbled something that sounded like a hello. Snape beckoned them in. Tam purposely sat next to Draco to save Snapes breath.  
  
"Oh they look so sweat the little lovebirds" simpered Jackie before breaking into hysterical fits of giggles.  
  
"Jackie I have a knife in the dorm" snapped Tam, "and I'll use it on you if you don't shut up"  
  
"It's no use Tam," murmured Draco.  
  
"I'm going to kill Lavender," muttered Tam. The rest of the day was uneventful unless you count the love heart Lavender drew with smoke in DADA. She slumped down on her bed later that night and pulled out her diary, a small black book that fitted into a small pouch sewn into the folds of her cloak. She opened it and pointed her wand on the page and whispered "Mamora"  
  
Well how'd it go?  
  
Do you want the bad news or the bad news  
  
Do I have a choice?  
  
Ok I'll tell you, Lavender spread the rumours around and made me feel like an idiot  
  
Is that all?  
  
Yes besides the fact Seamus Finnegan called me a poor excuse for a Griffindor that's all!  
  
You're being sarcastic again; I don't like it when you're sarcastic  
  
Duh  
  
So did you pound him?  
  
No! Not with my mother there I don't have a death wish you know  
  
Your old man did when he broke out of Azkaban  
  
That's different  
  
No it isn't  
  
Listen I don't have time to argue with you  
  
Well at least listen  
  
Ok, ok I'll listen  
  
If you pounded Finnegan you would've gotten a lecture and the look, your old man would've been worse than dead  
  
Good point  
  
Besides you are the one who's related to him  
  
I know that, Listen I really must go  
  
Ok c-ya  
  
Bye  
  
She closed the book and placed it back into its pouch. The next day at breakfast a strange owl delivered her a letter in green ink.  
  
"Who sent you that?" asked Romulus.  
  
"I, I don't know" stammered Tam. She opened up the letter  
  
Dear Who-ever,  
  
I'm a fifteen year old boy in desperate need of a pen pal, so if you don't mind writing letters reply to this ASAP! Hope to hear from anyone soon.  
  
Shamrock.  
  
"Who the hell is Shamrock?" asked Romulus.  
  
"No idea" said Tam.  
  
"Should I reply?"  
  
"Yeah" said Romulus.  
  
"Hey better hurry we've got Trans' next don't want to be late"  
  
"Oh goodie an hour stuck in the same room as Finnegan with my mum, fun" said Tam. Trans' wasn't as boring as usual, McGonagall let them play about all lesson.  
  
"Hey Black seen Malfoy lately" teased Seamus Finnegan.  
  
"Yeah I did last night he looked like you do after a shower a drowned rat!" Tam howled with laughter, so did Romulus. But Finnegan wasn't going to give up easily.  
  
"You *****!" yelled Finnegan.  
  
"Oh Finnegan I'm flattered" said Tam. Finnegan aimed a punch at her stomach and hit with a large amount of force. Tam got a punch in and a kick, and he managed to give her a black eye. They ended up rolling about on the floor calling each other names. Then Finnegan did something unlike himself. He kissed her. It was slow like the way he kissed Lavender. Tam yanked herself off him.  
  
"Yuck! That's disgusting Finnegan" said Tam.  
"I can still taste your doggy taste in my mouth!" he wailed.  
  
"Trust me, Finnegan, the feeling's mutual" Tam retorted.  
  
Romulus interrupted, "Warning Tam, pissed off mum heading straight for ya", and then ducked. Tam had tried to whack him.  
  
After Transfiguration, they headed for History of Magic. It was the same boring thing as always, Binns' droning voice, and the snores of everyone else. After History of Magic was dinner.  
  
"Answered the letter yet?" asked Romulus.  
  
"No" she said.  
  
"Pass me your quill I'll do it now" Romulus passed her his quill and she got out parchment and ink, which was silver, and wrote:  
  
Shamrock,  
  
Thanks for the letter. I'm fifteen years old and a girl. I'm an animagi and also very fast, I also like to build robots and build devices that will aid in mischief making. He, he, he!  
  
Hope to hear from you soon,  
  
A fellow witch,  
  
Shadow  
  
"I'll send Electra off after dinner" she said.  
  
In the morning a strange black owl with yellow eyes arrived in front of Seamus.  
  
"That was quick" commented Dean.  
  
"Yeah" replied Seamus tearing off the letter.  
  
"Who sent it?" asked Neville.  
  
"Someone called Shadow" said Seamus.  
  
"She's my age, an animagi, a fast runner, and an inventor"  
  
"Sounds like your type of girl" said Dean smiling. Seamus got out his quill and wrote.  
  
Shadow,  
  
Wow you sound like a fun person. Can you give me a description of your looks? Just so you know I'm a head shorter than my 5 foot 9 friend, Irish, got floppy hair that looks like sand, blue eyes, and (according to my ma) I have a really musical voice.  
  
But that's her.  
  
Hear from you soon,  
  
A wizard in training,  
  
Shamrock  
  
(AN: The rest of the stuff you'll be reading is the letters)  
  
Shamrock,  
  
Man you sound hot, if you'll excuse me saying! I am exactly 5ft7, English with a Scottish mother, have crystal green eyes, long untameable mattered black hair, a slash on my right eye that is a souvenir from a clash with some werewolves, and just last summer discovered I have the Craft! Weird huh?  
  
Please reply,  
  
A witch in training,  
  
Shadow  
  
Shadow,  
  
You don't sound to bad yourself, if you don't mind me mentioning it.  
  
You have the Craft! Wow pretty impressive. I see now why you write in silver ink, those in the Craft use silver. What magic school do you go to? I go to Hogwarts.  
  
Won't tell you what house, for all I know you're in Slytherin.  
  
A love struck wizard,  
  
Shamrock  
  
Shamrock,  
  
I go to Hogwarts to!! I won't tell you what house I'm in either.  
  
Most of the guys in my year are real jerks! Hope you're as nice as you are in your letters. Hey how about we meet? Say midnight in the transfiguration classroom. You'll know me when you see me.  
  
Love,  
  
Shadow  
  
Shadow,  
  
Sounds great! Can't wait, Saturday would be the best day. You'll know me when you see me. Maybe things will go further than friends, eh?  
  
See you Saturday,  
  
Shamrock  
  
Saturday night came quickly. At midnight Tam sat on a desk in the Transfiguration classroom. A person entered, heart-beating Tam slid off the desk. The person took off his cloak and revealed...  
  
"Finnegan!" cried Tam. His greeting look was not one of happiness.  
  
"What are you doing here Black?" he asked.  
  
"None of your business" she snapped.  
  
"Well then, if you don't mind I'm meeting a special girl here so please leave" he said.  
  
"Who?" asked Tam in spite of herself.  
  
"Someone a lot nicer than you! Someone called Shadow" he said. Tam went pale, luckily Finnegan didn't see.  
  
"Your Shamrock?" whispered Tam.  
  
"Ok I have a question for you" she said.  
  
"Is this girl 5ft7, black-haired, speedy on her feet and in the Craft?"  
  
"Yep" said Seamus proudly. Tam gulped.  
  
"She's me" Tam said.  
  
"No you can't be her, can you?" he said.  
  
"Do you build things?" Tam nodded. Seamus swore.  
  
"My sentiments exactly" grinned Tam. Then she asked.  
  
"Why did you kiss me in `trans the other day?"  
  
"I don't know. Guess I saw you in a different light" he said shrugging sitting down.  
  
"Well I guess that's reasonable" murmured Tam sitting next to him. Minutes passed between them.  
  
"I can see what your mum means" said Tam smiling.  
  
"What?" asked Seamus puzzled.  
  
"You do have a musical voice" she replied.  
  
"You think?" he asked. Tam nodded. Seamus didn't know what caused him to do it but he leaned over and kissed her. She didn't push him away this time; she was lost in his embrace. A meow made them jump.  
  
"Mrs Norris, run!" whispered Seamus. They both raced out of the classroom, hearts pounding. Seamus accidentally ran into a suit of armour.  
  
"Come on!" shouted Tam pulling him up. They reached Griffindor tower just in time.  
  
"Wattle tree" panted Seamus. They clambered into the common room. Tam flopped into an armchair.  
  
"That was close" she whispered.  
  
"That is the biggest understatement of the year" replied Seamus catching his breath.  
  
"Do you think Filch knows it was us?" asked Tam.  
  
"No, he's not that smart" said Seamus.  
  
"Besides what could he do?"  
  
The next day what Filch could do was made very obvious, when Professor McGonagall called the pair into her office.  
  
"Mr Filch said he saw you two out last night, is it true?" said McGonagall. They nodded.  
  
"Well I'm very disappointed in you two, especially you Tamara" replied McGonagall.  
  
"As punishment you both shall be banned from the ball"  
  
"But..." began Seamus.  
  
"No buts leave!" ordered McGonagall. They left in silence.  
  
"It seems Filch can tell McGonagall and get us banned from the ball" said Tam.  
  
AN: What do you think??? Please tell me. 


End file.
